


Flaming

by likearealstone



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likearealstone/pseuds/likearealstone
Summary: 虎左文学，斗M戒严；后半镜面有空再补
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 15





	Flaming

Flaming

京本大我/松村北斗

虎左文学，斗M建议自卫

周末。

没什么好留恋的办公室。

刚和客户开完会西装笔挺的松村北斗盯着不断跳进来的邮件，单手扯松领带。

前台call in。

“理事，有人找您。”

“Uber Eats吗？请他把东西留下就可以了。”速度还挺快。

“似乎不是，是一位很帅的年轻男性。”

嗯？送外卖的还不能长得好看了？

“我需要下班了。”可不能让那人等，会咬人的。

“好的，那么我请他改天再来......哎，先生，先生！”

“是我！”

松村北斗在心里翻了个白眼，什么新上岗的前台，连雇主都认不出来。

“北斗我忘带卡了！”“你家这栋楼是刷脸的！”  
“我爸说我的生物信息是高度机密不能泄漏，我的脸刷不了！”“......他说得对。”

终于被放上来的小少爷慢悠悠地坐电梯到最顶层，走进那个独一无二的超大办公室，摊开四肢露出肚皮往真皮沙发上一躺。

“还有多久哦！”“很快。”  
“我口渴了。”“叫饮料了。”

“理事这次是Uber Eats到了！”  
“我有些走不开，麻烦拿上来好吗？”

“是不是银座那家的番茄汁！我下去我下去拿！”  
“......好吧。”

修长的手指不停在键盘上飞舞。

不一会儿电梯又到了，小少爷早就拿出其中一杯超大番茄汁吮了起来，一边还用鼻子哼着歌。

“还没有好吗！！”“再过一会儿。”  
“不行我不能等了！”“......什，什么？”

社畜松村北斗无辜地抬起头推推眼镜。

“我饿了。”

“吃甜点吗？”老美那边的时差邮件下班前实在是非回不可，北斗决定贡献出冰箱里的草莓大福。

“要吃。”“好。”  
“......北斗。”“嗯？”

“要吃北斗。”

......蛤？！“不是，这个，我......”

“呼呼。”日理万机的高级精英，这脸还真是说红就红呢。

“衣服是自己解决呢，还是我来？”

虽然他还挺想亲手去剥的，最好解开扣子，却还穿在身上，手被领带绑着，然后，被他彻底地这样那样......

“今天的胖次是什么颜色？......怎么这个表情，便秘吗？啊，要不要先做清洗？”

“不...不用了。”小声。

“自己做过了吗？真可爱。”少爷甩掉鞋子笑嘻嘻地爬上办公桌，蹲在恋人面前。

“真的只有一个邮件了，很重要的...”“牙达。”

“...知道了。”

再争辩下去，不知还有什么可怕的套路会落到自己头上，松村北斗只好任命地摁灭电脑。

“站起来。”“真的要在这里哦？”

京本大我不说话，用凉凉的眼神直视着对方。

松村北斗只能乖乖地把椅子往后推了一推。

京本大我揪住他的领带，成功把距离缩小到抬头就能亲吻的范围内，却什么也不做。

两人凝望着彼此，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，交换着炽热的空气。

像在考验着谁先渴望到无法忍受。

就在松村北斗以为自己的心跳响得快要被对方听见的时候，领带却被松开了。

“怎么了，一脸失望的样子，”少爷勾起嘴角，“我的北斗果然好可爱。”

“哪里可爱了。”被戏弄的难堪加上一点点不愿承认的失望化作了微弱的反抗。

“把外套脱掉。”少爷边说边调整了姿势，舒舒服服地跪坐在大理石桌面，柔软的白色针织和长过手腕的袖管把人衬托得无比乖巧。

......你才可爱吧。

松村北斗边脱下深色的西装边想，却不敢说出口。

“过来。”京本大我招招手。

看他再次走到面前，伸手勾住了皮带扣，把白底浅灰的竖条纹衬衣从西裤的束腰处抽出来，再从最下面往上依次解开扣子，最后，稍微松开蓝灰相间的领带。

肌理匀称的腹部完美地露了出来，其余的部分若隐若现，越发地诱惑。

“眼镜......”少爷若有所思，“就戴着吧。”

“什，什么？”

没有得到回答，只换来一丝狡黠的微笑。

被胡乱地吻住、任命地闭上双眼之前，松村北斗觉得自己看到了慵懒的猫突然弓身扑向食物的画面。

却来不及也不愿逃开。

短暂地品尝了那人口中温润甘甜的津液之后，发现眼镜多少有些碍事，松开那两片性感的唇瓣反而释放出被禁锢的低吟，满意地继续一路往下，攻城掠池。

白皙纤长的手指略过因为紧张而绷紧的腹部，伸进皮带之内，陷入黑色毛发深处，毫无预警地激烈动作起来，故意要看那人仰头泪目的样子。

“经常看到这些鬼话呢...”

京本大我似笑非笑难以捉摸的样子总是让人心中警铃大作。

“想吻北斗的喉结啦，想咬北斗的腹肌啦，想看北斗哭着高潮啦...”

“能让北斗哭着高潮的，可只有我哦。”

......是啊。

所以，所以......

松村北斗被一股一股快感不停击中，全身发软，求饶般地握住恋人纤细有力又坏心的手腕。

“Taiga......Taiga......あん！”

“ふふ，真的好可爱。”把深深喘息着的脑袋轻轻揽到肩头，一边等待着他的平复，一边思考着下一个花样。

“还好吗？”

“嗯......”靠在他颈窝，埋在金色的头发里，闻着微热的香气，被他轻轻抚摸着背脊，北斗觉得自己好得不能再好了。

倦意让人想就这样闭上眼睛，可是他也绝对不会蠢到不懂这暴风雨前的宁静。

“把裤子脱掉。”

京本大我并不是太喜欢西装裤这种东西，它们实在是不够柔软和色情。

穿在松村北斗身上的西装裤唯一的意义是，在衣衫不整的时候，流露出的禁欲感往往会特别强烈。

可是看着穿着黑色内裤包裹着肉感的臀和大腿根部的样子，京本大我又觉得，要什么禁欲感，肉欲的身体配合着一双如泣如诉欲拒还迎的眼睛，难道还不够香吗？

“Hoku，过来。”

他在桌沿上坐了下来，拉开自己阔腿裤的拉链。

松村北斗走过去，慢慢地跪在地毯上，撩起柔软的白色针织衫，露出圆润的可爱肚皮，拉下他内裤的边缘。

他抬头望着他，笑着张嘴把他整根含了进去。

北斗从没有告诉过大我，他其实爱看他微微蹙眉忍耐快感的样子。

即使被他用力揪着头发也好，即使要深深地戳进喉咙里会引起强烈不适也好。

又算得了什么。

大我不愿意叫出声音，最终也只是屏住呼吸轻轻地发出窒息一样的哼声。

他抱住北斗的头，全都射在他嘴里，然后用小孩子恶作剧般的眼神看他有点为难地咽下去。

“美味吗？那就好。”装作什么也不知道地从桌上跳下来。

“北斗吸着我的时候，已经想要得不行了对不对？”

湿润的内部因为这句话还真的有了反应，翻白眼有失公允。

“但是还没有那么快哦！”


End file.
